Haru wa Anata desu
by Keiko Alvita
Summary: Ini hanya sebuah kisah pertemanan biasa antara seorang pria dan seorang gadis. Dan seperti kisah pertemanan antar lawan jenis kebanyakan, suatu perasaan mulai tumbuh di antara mereka. Namun tanpa mereka sadari, mereka terjebak dalam dunia mereka masing-masing. AU. Chapter 5 (Yon [4]) published! R&R? [Haru wa Anata desu: Spring is You]
1. Purorōgu

**A/N**

**Disclaimer :: Harvest Moon bukan punya saya, saya hanya punya cerita ini ^_^**

**Warning :: berantakan, bahasa aneh, gaje, all normal POV, typo, maybe OOC, DLDR**

**Happy reading ^o^**

* * *

_MENCINTAI bukanlah sebuah awal._

Ketika pertama kalinya kau menyukai salah satu kakak kelasmu karena ia begitu tampan, pintar, dan terkenal. Lalu kau akan bercerita sepanjang hari kepada sahabatmu tentang kejadian-kejadian kecil tak berarti yang kau 'alami' bersamanya. Namun kemudian kau akan menghabiskan malammu dengan uraian air mata karena ternyata ia telah memiliki kekasih.

Atau ketika salah satu temanmu menyukaimu, dan ketika kau tahu, kau menjauhinya diam-diam. Lalu tindakanmu itu dirasakannya, sehingga ia begitu kecewa denganmu dan mengikuti permainan yang kau buat: saling menjauhi. Namun ternyata kau sadar bila kau membutuhkannya, dan hatimu memberontak logika, memilih untuk menyukainya dan berharap bila cintamu akan terbalas. Dan kau akan begitu sedih ketika ia telanjur menikmati permainan yang kau buat itu.

Dan ketika kau mengalami pengalaman-pengalaman pertama. Berkencan pertama kali dengan cinta pertamamu, dan di akhir kencan, kau merasakan ciuman pertama yang bagimu seperti surga kedua.

Saat-saat dimana kau merasakan cinta main-main, atau lebih sering dikenal dengan istilah 'cinta monyet'. Suka, lalu benci. Antipati, tapi tiba-tiba jatuh cinta setengah mati. Terlalu berharap, kemudian ujung-ujungnya kecewa. Tidak peduli, namun pada akhirnya balik mengejar. Dan saat itulah kau menyadari, _mencintai bukanlah itu semua._

_Mencintai bukanlah sebuah akhir._

Ketika akhirnya kau menemukan tempat berlabuh hatimu. Ia sosok yang begitu sempurna di matamu dan kau merasa ada dalam bahaya saat sadar bahwa kau tak dapat berpaling darinya sedetik pun. Dengan segala kesempurnaannya, kau sangat yakin akan bahagia jika kau bersamanya di sepanjang waktu.

Atau ketika hatimu memilih seseorang yang sama sekali bukan tipemu. Ia bukan seorang yang kau impi-impikan dulu. Namun ternyata kau begitu terpukau dengan kebaikan hatinya dan memutuskan untuk menghancurkan pendirianmu sendiri: memiliki pasangan hidup yang sesuai dengan kriteria.

Dan ketika kau tak lagi memikirkan hidup, karena bagimu, hidup adalah bersamanya. Tersenyum ketika menemukan sosok yang kau cintai ada di samping tempat tidurmu, tertawa sepanjang hari karena ia begitu dekat denganmu, dan mimpi buruk tak lagi datang menghantuimu sebab ia selalu ada di sisimu.

Saat-saat dimana kau begitu menikmati hidupmu karena cinta. Melakukan segala aktivitas bersama. Senyum dan tawa pengisi waktu. Setiap detik terlalu sempurna. Atau bisa saja pertengkaran tak ada habis-habisnya. Teriakan dan tangisan menjadi musik yang memekakkan telinga. Suara benda terlempar dan akhirnya pecah menjadi _sound effect_-nya. Setiap detik bagai neraka dunia. Dan saat itulah kau menyadari, _mencintai bukanlah itu semua._

Karena mencintai adalah keduanya.

Karena mencintai adalah...

_Selamanya._

* * *

Matahari mulai memancarkan sinarnya. Salju di sepanjang jalan mulai mencair. Burung-burung mulai bernyanyi. Manusia mulai membuka pintu rumahnya, mengundang udara baru masuk. Berbagai macam kegiatan olahraga mulai terlaksana.

Dan aku pun mulai menampakkan jati diriku.

Ya, musim semi telah tiba. Musim yang paling kusuka. Aku tahu, para insan akan menyambut ini dengan sukacita.

Hei, kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku menyebut mereka 'para insan' dan bagaimana nasibku, bukan? Tentu saja aku bukan bagian dari mereka. Aku memiliki duniaku sendiri.

Kupikir kau harus tahu, aku hanya ada di musim semi. Jangan salah, tentu aku masih ada di musim-musim selanjutnya, namun kepopuleranku akan tergantikan oleh yang lain.

Um, bagaimana jika kita bermain tebak-tebakan saja, siapa aku sebenarnya? Menyenangkan? Tidak? Oh, baiklah.

Aku cantik—oh itu jelas, karena ciptaan Tuhan selalu indah. Nyaris semua orang menyukaiku, terutama para wanita. Aku memiliki warna yang memanjakan mata. Dan ya, aku hanya mekar sempurna di musim ini.

Ya, aku adalah bunga. Bunga yang sayang sekali harus tumbuh di taman rumah sakit tahun ini.

Bukannya aku tak bersyukur atau apa. Namun apa yang bisa kulihat di rumah sakit selain penyakit dan kematian? Kau tahu, padahal aku begitu menyukai kisah romantis. Dan bagaimana aku dapat menemukannya di tempatku sekarang? Ouch.

"Arigatō**(****1)**," sebuah suara lembut memecah lamunanku. Aku melihat seorang gadis yang baru saja membuka suaranya itu berdiri di atasku. Ia begitu bahagia, terlihat dari bibirnya yang tersenyum lebar dan mata biru itu bersinar.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya," kali ini suara pria yang menjawab. Aku menoleh dan langsung merutuk. Besar sudut pandangku hanya empat puluh lima derajat dan yang kudapati hanyalah sosok gadis itu saja. Pria yang ia ajak bicara tidak dapat kulihat. Sayang sekali.

Gadis itu berdeham. "Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu?"

Keheningan menyelimuti taman ini begitu lama. Yah, taman ini hanya terisi sepasang insan ini, sisanya kuyakin ada di koridor rumah sakit. "Entahlah," sang pria hanya menjawab singkat.

Sang gadis menunduk. Mata birunya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia akan menangis? Karena apa?

"Watashi**(****2)**—" gadis itu tak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya. Air mata telah membasahi pipinya dan menetes tepat ke arahku.

Oh. Aku dapat merasakannya. Ini bukan air mata biasa. Ini...

Air mata kerinduan. Mm... Sepertinya dugaanku sebelumnya tidak benar. Aku sadar, sekarang aku telah menyaksikan kisah romantis sepasang manusia di taman rumah sakit.

"Anata ga inakute totemo sabishī**(****3)**."

* * *

**To Be Continued ^o^**

* * *

**A/N**

**(1)**Arigatō: terima kasih

**(2)**Watashi: aku

**(3)**Anata ga inakute totemo sabishī: _I really miss you_

**Mohon review-nya, ya! _Arigatō!_ ^^**


	2. Ichi

**A/N**

**Disclaimer :: Harvest Moon bukan punya saya, saya hanya punya cerita ini ^_^**

**Warning :: berantakan, bahasa aneh, gaje, AU, all normal POV, typo, maybe OOC, DLDR**

**Happy reading ^o^**

* * *

"AKU minta kita putus!"

Seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang berseru pada orang yang ia ajak bicara di ponselnya. Ia tengah berjalan di tepi jalan yang kini dihiasi oleh salju yang belum sepenuhnya mencair.

"_Bisa kau berikan alasannya? Sejak tadi kau hanya berteriak tidak jelas_," suara di seberang terdengar gusar.

Gadis itu mendengus. "Bagaimana bisa aku berpacaran dengan pria _playboy _sepetimu?"

Terdapat jeda sejenak. _"Apa maksudmu?"_

"Aku tahu kemarin kau berkencan bersama gadis bersurai merah muda itu. Dan tega sekali kau mencium tangan dan merangkul bahu gadis itu. Bahkan sebagai kekasihmu pun aku tak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu," gadis pirang itu mengomel panjang-lebar, mata birunya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"_Kau memata-mataiku? Kau tak percaya padaku walau aku kekasihmu sekalipun?" _nada suara orang di seberang mengandung amarah.

Sang gadis menggeleng-geleng, namun sedetik kemudian menghela napas, menyadari bahwa pria yang ia hubungi tak dapat melihat gerak-geriknya. "Salah satu temanku tak sengaja melihatnya, kau tahu? Itu menandakan bahwa kau melakukannya dengan sangat terbuka. Masih berani mengelak, Tukang Selingkuh yang hobinya berganti pacar?" serunya geram.

"_Hobi berganti pacar? Yang kau sebut itu adalah dirimu sendiri!"_

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Terdapat jeda. Lagi. _"Memangnya aku tidak tahu _track record_-mu dalam hal berpacaran? Siapa pria di fakultas kita yang belum kau pacari? Oh, ada beberapa anak culun, tapi tentu kau tidak menginginkannya, bukan? Ada Rick, Cliff, dan entah siapa lagi—bahkan aku tak dapat mengingatnya lagi—lalu korban selanjutnya adalah aku," _terdengar helaan napas, lalu disusul dengan suara yang menahan emosi, _"Asal kau tahu saja, aku tak pernah terpikir untuk menjadi korbanmu sebelum Rick dan Cliff menjadikanmu taruhan."_

Mata biru gadis cantik itu terbelalak. "_Nani?!_**(****4)** Kalian menjadikanku taruhan? Aku tak serendah itu!"

"_Mereka menantangku untuk menjadi kekasihmu selama dua bulan," _pria di seberang itu tidak menghiraukan ocehan sang gadis. _"Dan jika aku dapat menahan hubungan ini selama itu, aku akan mendapat hadiah yang begitu menggiurkan—jalan-jalan ke Indonesia selama dua minggu, kau tentu tahu aku begitu menyukai Indonesia, bukan?—karena kau pun tahu jika kau tak pernah tahan dengan seorang pria lebih dari satu bulan."_

"Arrgh! Kai, kau benar-benar... Arrgh!" teriaknya frustrasi.

Pria di seberang yang dipanggil Kai itu berseru, _"Oh ya. Tadi kau bilang gadis bersurai merah muda? Yang kau maksud adalah Popuri, dan ia adalah kekasihku yang sebenarnya. Jadi dalam kasus ini kita yang berselingkuh, bukan sebaliknya."_

Tangan gadis itu mencengkeram ponsel itu sekuat tenaga, setengah berharap bahwa ponsel itu adalah orang yang berbicara padanya sekarang.

"_Dan aku tak dapat menuruti kemauanmu itu. Putus? Yang benar saja. Setengah bulan lagi aku akan mendapatkannya dan kini kau ingin menghancurkannya? Siapa yang tega sekarang?"_

Gadis itu kembali berteriak frustrasi, membuat beberapa pejalan kaki menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau yang tega di sini. Kau! Aku minta kita putus! Putus! PUTUS!" sambil berkata begitu ia menyeberangi jalan, dan ia bersyukur jalanan tak begitu padat kendaraan.

"Nebā**(****5)**_," _Kai tetap bersikeras dengan pendapatnya.

"PU—"

BRAK!

Bersamaan dengan bunyi yang amat keras itu, hubungan telepon terputus.

Sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi karena jalanan sepi telah menabrak sang gadis. Pandangan gadis itu seketika menggelap dan ia tak mengingat apa-apa lagi.

* * *

Mata gadis itu bergerak-gerak.

"Claire?" sebuah seruan tertahan keluar dari bibir seorang pria yang mirip dengan gadis yang terkapar di salah satu kasur rumah sakit ini.

Perlahan mata biru itu terbuka dan sekejap saja menyipit, tidak tahan dengan intensitas cahaya yang diterima mendadak. Dan ketika mata itu sudah membiasakan dengan cahaya lampu ruangan tersebut, gadis yang bernama Claire itu menoleh dan mendapati kakaknya yang memandangnya dengan bahagia.

"Oh, _Goddess, _kau sudah sadar? Aku akan memanggil dokter," kata kakaknya dan hendak beranjak pergi, namun kegiatannya itu dihentikan oleh tangan Claire yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Ia menoleh dan memandang Claire bingung.

Claire pun memandang kakaknya bingung. "Sekarang aku berada di rumah sakit, 'kan? _Naze_**(****6)**?"

Kakaknya tersenyum menenangkan. "Ceritanya sedikit panjang. Akan kuceritakan setelah dokter memeriksamu."

Claire tersenyum tipis dan membiarkan sang kakak pergi untuk memanggil dokter. Ia mencoba untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur. Namun setelah itu ia meringis. Sekujur tubuhnya sakit sekali. Beruntung tak lama kemudian kakaknya kembali dan diikuti oleh seorang dokter yang...

Astaga. Apakah Claire sedang bermimpi? Jika iya, maka ia tak ingin bangun secepatnya.

Dokter itu...

Dokter tertampan yang pernah ia lihat.

Rambut hitam cepak, alis hitam tebal, iris hitam yang memandang tajam, bibir tipis yang sepertinya jarang tersenyum, bahu bidang yang memberi kesan gagah, jas putih khas dokter yang menambah kesan itu, dan muka tanpa ekspresi yang membuat gadis itu tak bisa berpaling untuk menatap yang lain selain sang dokter.

Gadis itu berdeham untuk mengurangi kegugupannya. "_Ohayō_**(****7)**, Dokter... Mm..." bagaimana ia memanggil dokter itu? Tidak ada _name tag _di jasnya.

"Trent," sahut dokter itu datar. Uh, maksudnya Dokter Trent.

_Trent? _Nama yang bagus, sang gadis tersenyum dalam hati.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Dokter Trent yang lagi-lagi datar.

Claire tersenyum miris. "Tubuhku sakit sekali ketika aku mencoba untuk menggerakannya. Seperti kaca rapuh yang disentuh sedikit saja bisa pecah berkeping-keping."

Kakak Claire yang berdiri di belakang dokter mendengus. "Tolong tinggalkan kuliah bahasamu satu kali saja."

Gadis itu terkikik. "Kak Jack yang baik hati, aku tidak bisa."

"_Naze?_"

"Karena jika aku melakukannya, aku hancur."

"Claire selalu berlebihan."

Dua kakak-beradik itu tertawa. Dan itu mengundang senyum tipis di wajah sang dokter. Claire yang menyadarinya bersorak dalam hati. _Tampan sekali!_

Dokter memeriksa semua alat bantu Claire. Yang gadis itu tahu hanya infus saja. Sisanya? Ia menganggapnya 'kabel penyambung hidup'. Uh, sadisnya.

Setelah itu ia menatap Claire. Pada detik-detik awal Claire masih kuat membalasnya, tetapi lama kelamaan ia tak kuat dengan pesona Dokter dan akhirnya memalingkan pandangannya ke arah jendela.

"Kau perlu istirahat total selama empat bulan. Namun tiga bulan pertama saya anjurkan untuk beristirahat di sini. Jika kemampuan regenerasi selmu cepat, maka akan mempersingkat waktunya," Dokter itu berkata datar seperti biasanya.

Claire bergidik. Berada di rumah sakit selama tiga bulan? Bagaimana dengan kuliahnya? _Dengan hidupnya? _Ia ingin protes, namun Dokter kembali melanjutkan, "Dan selama di sini kau harus belajar berjalan _lagi _untuk membuktikan bahwa operasi beberapa hari lalu itu berhasil atau tidak. Jika dalam tiga bulan kakimu masih kesusahan untuk dibuat jalan, maafkan saya, tapi saya harus mengatakan bila operasi itu gagal dan kau harus menggunakan kursi roda selamanya," jelasnya panjang-lebar tetapi dengan suara yang seolah ia hanya mengatakan bila sang pasien menderita flu ringan saja.

"Terserah Dokter saja," Claire menyerah. Frustrasi dengan keadaannya sekarang.

"Baiklah. Jika ada keperluan, tekan saja tombol merah di sampingmu," ia berkata begitu sambil membereskan barangnya dan setelah ia selesai, ia beranjak pergi tanpa susah-susah untuk berpamitan.

Dan mata Claire tak bisa berkedip sedetik pun untuk memandang punggung si dokter yang menjauh.

"Mm, Claire, jatuh cintanya nanti saja," sebuah suara menginterupsi pikiran Claire. Gadis itu menoleh pada kakaknya dan bibirnya mengerucut.

Jack tersenyum jail. "Tidak ingin mendengar kronologisnya yang membuatmu sampai seperti ini?"

Claire terbelalak. "Ceritakan!"

Selama Jack bercerita, ekspresi yang terlukis di wajah Claire berubah-ubah. Namun kebanyakan negatif. Bingung. Sedih. Kecewa. Marah.

"Jadi aku memutuskan Kai tepat sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi?"

Kakaknya mengangguk pelan.

"Bagaimana Kakak tahu semua itu?"

"Kai datang ke sini kemarin dan menceritakannya semua padaku. Dan ia turut prihatin dengan keadaanmu."

"Aku tak butuh penghiburan dari Kai," gadis itu berkata ketus.

Jack tak mendengar ucapan adiknya dan kembali berkata, "Dan aku sudah tahu kehidupanmu yang sebenarnya darinya. Ternyata selama ini kau berbohong padaku tentang _hangout _bersama teman-temanmu dan sebagainya itu," Claire ingin membuka mulutnya namun kakaknya tak memberi kesempatan dengan berbicara lagi, "Tapi yang sebenarnya kau lakukan adalah berpacaran dengan pria-pria yang berbeda tiap bulan dan membuat semua gadis di fakultasmu membencimu. Mengapa kau melakukan itu, Claire?"

"Maafkan aku, tapi gadis-gadis di sana begitu menyebalkan. Suka menebar-nebar pesona pada pria yang mereka suka, padahal mereka sama sekali tidak memesona dan itu membuatku muak. Sekalian saja aku memacari _hampir _semua pria di fakultasku agar mereka berhenti melakukan itu di hadapanku," ucap Claire nyaris berteriak. Air mata tak dapat ia bendung lagi dan akhirnya keluar membentuk anak-anak sungai di wajah cantiknya.

Tetapi Jack menggeleng seraya menghapus air mata Claire. "Jika itu, semua terserah padamu. Tapi bukan itu. Mengapa kau tega membohongi kakakmu ini? Bila dunia membencimu, setidaknya kau mempunyai aku untuk kau percayai."

Claire mendengus. "Kuliah bahasa Kakak sudah tamat, Kak. Mm... Maafkan aku untuk itu, aku tak bermaksud untuk membohongi Kakak, tapi aku tak ingin Kakak tahu perilaku burukku di kuliah seperti apa."

Kakak Claire menghela napas. "Hei, aku sama sekali tak menyalahkanmu atas semuanya jika itu yang kau inginkan. Tapi bersikaplah terbuka pada satu-satunya orang yang kau miliki di dunia ini, yaitu aku."

"Percaya diri sekali."

"Itulah kenyataannya. Teman-temanmu membencimu. Kekasihmu baru saja kau putuskan. Dan yang tersisa hanya aku, kakakmu."

Claire tersenyum haru. "Kakak benar. Maafkan aku dan... _Arigatō._"

Jack juga tersenyum. "Kau cantik sekali jika tersenyum. Bila kau bukan adikku, aku akan mengejar-ngejarmu dan memaksamu untuk menjadi kekasihku. Tapi aku lebih bahagia karena tahu bahwa kau adikku."

"Ingat, Kak, masih ada Kak Mary di sana," Claire mengikik.

Mata Jack berbinar. "Ya, aku akan selalu mencintainya sampai akhir hayatku."

Claire mendengus lagi. "Mulai lagi. Kuliah Kakak sudah selesai dua tahun lalu. Apa perlu aku meminta dosen untuk menguliahi Kakak lagi?"

Jack tertawa. "Tapi sekarang Kakak bekerja di penerbit buku sebagai salah satu editornya, 'kan? Berarti kemampuan Kakak jelas tidak boleh hilang."

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa."

"Bagaimana kau bisa melupakan kakakmu yang tampan ini?"

"Salah Kakak yang jarang pulang ke Kyoto. Dan Kakak tampan? Dilihat dari Kutub Utara, mungkin iya, karena jelas tidak terlihat, yang artinya pemandangan lebih bagus tanpa kehadiran Kakak," sang adik tertawa.

"Dasar!"

Namun dua kakak-beradik itu tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang memandang mereka sejak detik pertama Claire sadar.

* * *

Dengan langkah gontai, ia berjalan tak tentu arah. Suara tawa dan tangis orang lain memekakkan telinganya. Namun ia tak peduli. Ia hanya menginginkan kehadiran orang-orang itu dalam hidupnya. Menyapanya. Tersenyum padanya. Mengajaknya berbicara. Bercanda bersama. Berduka bersama.

Tapi apa yang ia dapat? Mereka tidak melibatkannya dalam hidup mereka. Tidak mengajaknya berbicara. Tidak tersenyum padanya. Tidak menyapanya. Bahkan melirik sedikit pun tidak.

Ia merasa diacuhkan. Ia merasa tidak berguna.

_Ia merasa tidak diperlukan di dunia ini._

Jika begitu, mengapa ia tidak mati saja sekalian?

Pikirannya buyar ketika ia melewati salah satu kamar rumah sakit ini. Ia mendengar suara permohonan berasal dari dalamnya. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk mengintip, toh ia yakin orang di dalamnya tak akan menyadari perbuatannya.

"_Goddess, _buatlah Claire sadar secepatnya."

Seorang pria mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menggenggam salah satu tangan pasien, yang adalah seorang gadis. Mungkin pria itu kekasih sang gadis? Namun ia melihat kemiripan di antara keduanya dan membuat kesimpulan bahwa pria itu adalah saudaranya, _bukan kekasihnya._

Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah gadis yang terbaring di ranjang kamar tersebut. Kemudian ia tersenyum. Bahkan dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, gadis itu terlihat cantik. Namun ketika menyadari sesuatu, ia mendesah. Gadis itu mungkin akan memperlakukannya sama seperti apa yang orang lain lakukan. _Hidup di dunia ini ternyata sia-sia, _batinnya sedih.

Mata gadis itu bergerak-gerak. Ia tersenyum lebar. Sebentar lagi ia akan melihat sang gadis terbangun dan melakukan aktivitas. Sebentar lagi dan—

"Claire?" pria di samping sang gadis berseru senang. Namun ia hanya termangu. Gadis itu...

_Cantik sekali._

Mata biru gadis itu mengingatkannya akan miliknya sendiri. Nyaris sama. Dan ketika pandangan mereka tak sengaja bertemu, ia merasakan suatu gejolak luar biasa dalam dirinya.

_Ia ditakdirkan untuk bersama gadis itu._

"_Goddess, _jika kau memberiku satu permintaan saja, aku meminta agar gadis itu—Claire—dapat melihat dan merasakanku. Dan hanya dirinya saja."

* * *

**To Be Continued ^o^**

* * *

**A/N**

**(4)**_Nani?: _apa?

**(5)**_Nebā: _tidak akan

**(6)**_Naze?: _mengapa?

**(7)**_Ohayō: _selamat pagi

**Ini fanfic kedua saya di Harvest Moon #celebration! Fanfic ini saya buat AU (Alternate Universe) dan tokoh kita kali ini menjalani kehidupannya di JEPANG ^^ maaf jika ada kesalahan kata/kalimat dalam bahasa Jepang, karena saya bukan ahlinya, hehehe *digaplok*, kalau ada kritik/saran untuk ini, sudah tahu 'kan mau nulis di mana, hahaha *ditabok*. Rencananya sih (cuma rencana, gak tahu mau diwujudkan atau tidak XD) saya mau buat tetraloginya, 'kan yang ini SPRING, nah nanti ada juga SUMMER, AUTUMN, sama WINTER, dengan tokoh dan setting yang berbeda-beda, tentunya. Tapi kayaknya ini masih di khayalan aja, karena saya punya banyak kerjaan, sih #gubrak *dihajar* wkwkwk ^^**

**Fanfic yang pertama belum saya selesaikan karena saya belum terpikir ide sama sekali #pundung di pojok kamar *ditendang* semoga saja saya bisa menjadi author yang bertanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikan semua fanficnya dengan baik #amin ^^ maaf saya terlalu banyak bicara, hehehe *diusir***

**Mohon review-nya, ya! _Arigatō! _^_^**


	3. Ni

**Disclaimer :: Harvest Moon bukan punya saya, saya hanya punya cerita ini ^_^**

**Warning :: berantakan, bahasa aneh, gaje, AU, all normal POV, full of OOC, alur terlalu cepat, DLDR, typo**

**Happy reading ^o^**

* * *

_**Bisakah aku mencintai dua gadis sekaligus? Oh tidak, ralat. Bisakah aku tetap menyandang status 'kekasih Elli' tetapi memberikan sebagian besar perhatianku pada gadis lain? **_

_**-Doctor Trent-**_

* * *

"KAU di sini rupanya, Claire. _Shukuji_**(8)**."

Sebuah kalimat menusuk langsung terdengar oleh telinga Claire ketika ia tengah menonton TV. Gadis itu menoleh dan memberikan tatapan amarah.

"Jika ingin memasuki sebuah ruangan, ketuklah terlebih dahulu," cibirnya sinis.

Sang 'pengunjung' berpura-pura melebarkan mata dan menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Berusaha terlihat kaget, begitu. "Oh? Apa aku harus seperti itu pada gadis yang menjengkelkan sepertimu?"

Claire tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengarahkan pandangannya ke acara memasak di TV.

"Apa televisi lebih menarik dibandingkan denganku?" terdengar seruan kecewa. Dibuat-buat, lebih tepatnya.

"Seratus untukmu," jawabnya asal. Singkat.

"Oh, kau frustrasi karena kau tak dapat menggaet pria lagi dengan keadaanmu yang seperti ini? Kasihan."

Claire memutar bola mata, namun tetap memilih tidak menjawab.

"Hei, kau tidak mendengarnya? Baiklah, terserahmu. Tapi yang perlu kau tahu, aku membawa teman-temanku, _yang juga sakit hati karenamu._"

_Lalu? _pikir Claire tak peduli.

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar lalu diikuti oleh langkah-langkah beberapa orang. Gadis berambut pirang itu masih tak memalingkan pandangannya dari layar kecil beberapa meter di hadapannya.

"Hai Claire. Senang bertemu denganmu _di sini_."

_Kalimat menyebalkan. Abaikan saja._

"Claire! _Anata ga inakute totemo sabishī._ Kapan kau akan kuliah lagi?"

_Pembohong. Aku benci pembohong._

"Dan memacari semua pria di fakultas kita lagi?" seru tiga tamu—ralat, tiga gadis yang seenaknya masuk ruangan tanpa izin.

Claire memejamkan mata. Hanya dengan mendengar seruan tiga gadis itu membuat kadar kesabarannya terkuras habis pagi ini. Kemudian Claire menoleh cepat dan menatap sengit ke arah ketiganya.

"Popuri, Karen, dan Ann, dengar. Ini rumah sakit. Jangan berteriak layaknya ini tempat diskotik."

Ketiga gadis itu tertawa keras. Mereka memandang Claire dengan pandangan melecehkan.

Karen, gadis yang mengenakan kaos putih dengan cardigan merah muda, menjawab, "Claire. Claire. Claire. Kau masih sok berkuasa saja setelah terdampar di sini, rupanya. Memangnya diajarkan siapa? Boleh aku minta diajarkan juga?"

Claire menggeram. Karen menyeringai.

"Hei Popuri, kudengar Claire memutuskan hubungannya dengan Kai, kekasihmu itu. Kira-kira bagaimana perasaannya ketika ia mendengar bahwa dirinya hanya dijadikan taruhan oleh Kai?" Ann, gadis bersurai jingga yang dikepang, berkata pada Popuri, namun ia menatap Claire.

Claire mendengus. Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi, gadis itu menekan tombol merah di sampingnya. Ia bersyukur karena gerakannya tidak menimbulkan bunyi apapun dan bel tersebut tidak mengeluarkan bunyi.

"Mm... Tentu saja sedih, juga hancur. Jika aku menjadi Claire, aku akan menyesali perbuatanku selama ini, meminta maaf pada semua gadis, dan mengulangi semuanya dari awal," jawab gadis bersurai merah muda itu dengan _sok _filosofis.

"Oh, itu menyentuh sekali," seru Ann tertahan dengan tangannya di dada. "Tapi aku yakin sekali ia masih tidak jera."

Claire mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia masih rela harga dirinya diinjak di belakangnya. Namun menggosip mengenainya di hadapannya? Ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Gadis itu berdoa dalam hati agar dokter segera masuk ke ruangan ini.

"Jangan-jangan ia telah mengincar salah satu dokter di sini. Misalnya saja dokter tampan yang tadi kita temui," ucap Popuri dengan gaya berlebihan.

Pikiran Claire teralih. _Dokter tampan? _Jangan katakan bila yang mereka maksud adalah...

"Ah ya! Dokter itu... Tampan sekali. Sayang sekali aku lupa siapa namanya," Karen berkata lesu.

Ann mengerutkan kening. "Tunggu. Sepertinya tadi aku melihat _name tag _di jasnya. Kalau tidak salah namanya... Trent?"

Claire membelalakkan mata. _Tolong pembicaraan ini segera terputus, _harapnya cemas.

"Trent? Dokter Trent? Mm... Nama yang bagus, sama seperti orangnya," Popuri berkata dengan semangat.

"Maaf, ada yang menyebutkan nama saya?" sebuah suara berat menginterupsi pembicaraan tiga gadis itu. Claire mengembuskan napas lega. Dokter Trent seorang malaikat penyelamat!

Ketiga gadis itu salah tingkah. Claire menampakkan seringainya.

"Jika berkenan, silakan kalian semua keluar. Saya ingin memeriksa keadaan pasien saya, Claire," dokter itu berkata lagi.

Mereka melebarkan matanya lalu beranjak keluar tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi. Claire tertawa dalam hati. _Rasakan!_

Dokter Trent berjalan mendekati Claire. Jantung gadis itu berdegup kencang. _Tenang, Claire. Tenang, _batinnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah?"

Claire menyatukan alis. Pertanyaan yang singkat, padat, namun tak jelas sama sekali.

Dokter itu menghela napas. "Ada sesuatu yang salah hingga kau menekan tombol itu?" pria itu menunjuk tombol merah di samping Claire.

Claire mengikuti arah tunjuk Dokter Trent. Dan seketika tubuhnya membeku. Alasan apa yang harus ia berikan?

Gadis itu gelagapan. "Mm... Kapan aku akan latihan berjalan?" ia mengucap syukur berkali-kali ketika pikiran itu tak sengaja terlintas dalam otaknya.

Sang dokter melirik jam di dinding. "Kau ingin latihan? Tapi saya ada jadwal operasi sebentar lagi, bagaimana jika ditemani Suster Elli?"

Claire kecewa, namun tetap menjawab, "Baiklah."

Sebelum dokter itu keluar, ia mendesis, "Jangan katakan apapun tentang saya di hadapan teman-temanmu."

Claire terperanjat. "Tapi..." ia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena dokter itu telah keluar.

_Jadi Dokter Trent salah paham? Bagaimana ini? _pikirnya panik.

* * *

Gadis itu mengusap peluh di keningnya. Latihan kali ini sungguh menguras tenaga. Ternyata belajar berjalan, susah juga. Ia berjanji dalam hati agar selalu berhati-hati jika menyeberang jalan, supaya ia tak harus belajar berjalan seperti ini lagi.

"Sepertinya latihan hari ini sudah cukup, kau boleh istirahat," suara lembut Suster Elli memecah lamunannya.

Claire tersenyum senang. Suster itu menuntun Claire hingga ke kursi rodanya dan mendudukkannya.

"Arigatō, Suster."

"Dō itashimashite**(9)**. Maaf, saya tidak bisa mengantar sampai kamarmu karena saya sudah mendapat panggilan dari dokter. Bagaimana jika saya menyuruh suster lain untuk mengantarmu?"

Claire kecewa, lagi. Mengapa semua orang hari ini meninggalkannya? Ia menangis dalam hati. Lalu ia menggeleng perlahan dan berkata lirih, "Tidak perlu, biarkan saya sendiri saja."

Suster itu menatap Claire sedih. "Maafkan saya, saya tidak bermaksud..."

"Tidak apa-apa. Cepatlah pergi ke dokter itu, jangan biarkan kau terlambat karena aku," Claire memotong kalimat sang suster.

Sang suster menghela napas dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Claire sendirian.

Claire menjalankan kursi rodanya sambil merenung. _Mengapa semua orang hari ini meninggalkannya? _ia mengulang kalimat tanya itu dalam hati. Apa ia sebegitu buruknya?

Tidak. Ia harus mengakhiri semuanya dan memulai lagi dari awal. Ia tak bisa hidup dalam kejelekannya. Ia harus berubah. Harus. Namun... Siapa yang bisa mengajarinya 24 jam? Kak Jack? Huh, pria itu orang sibuk. Lalu, _siapa?_

BRAK!

Itulah akibatnya bila berjalan dengan kursi roda sambil merenung. Claire menabak seseorang. Seorang pria dengan topi 'UMA' dan rambut cepak berwarna oranye. Lalu gadis itu menatap iris biru milik pria itu. Nyaris sama dengan miliknya. Dan wajah itu...

_Jauh lebih tampan dari Dokter Trent._

Tapi ia orang asing. _Jangan percaya pada orang asing, Claire._

"Uh, maaf. Aku tak sengaja. Tadi aku—"

Pria itu bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum. Senyum itu... Menakjubkan. "Tak apa. Aku yang menabrakmu, jadi seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf."

Claire ikut tersenyum, tanpa berpikir lagi, ia menjulurkan tangannya. "Claire."

Sang pria menjabat tangannya. "Gray."

Mereka berjabat tangan lama. Saling menatap satu sama lain. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

Claire yang tersadar duluan dan secepat kilat ia melepaskan tangannya dari tangan hangat Gray. "Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa."

"Tunggu. Biarkan aku mengantarmu," tawar pria itu.

Gadis itu menoleh dan memicingkan mata. "Kau bukan orang jahat?"

Gray tertawa kecil. "Tentu tidak."

"Bukan seorang psikopat?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Bukan seorang—"

"Sudahlah, interogasinya dihentikan saja. Jangan mencurigaiku seperti itu. Aku orang baik-baik," sahutnya.

Ganti Claire yang tertawa kecil. "Ya. Ya. Aku percaya setelah kau mengatakan itu."

* * *

Ia melihat gadis itu sendirian. Lagi. Dari matanya terpancarkan kesepian di sana. Gadis itu kesepian dan ia ingin sekali menemaninya. Namun apakah ia sanggup? Ia sama sekali tidak yakin.

Sejak tadi pagi ia mengamati gadis itu. Setiap detil ia melihatnya, termasuk pertengkaran dengan ketiga gadis yang membuatnya geram dan bertindak ingin menyumpal mulut mereka dengan kain. Tapi sekali lagi ia ingat dirinya. _Ia tak sanggup melakukannya._

Lalu, apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk gadis itu? Membela? Tentu tidak bisa. Menemani? Ia sendiri kurang yakin. Menghela napas, ia pasrah dengan takdir.

"_Mengapa semua orang meninggalkanku?" _ia celingukan, mencari sumber suara yang adalah seorang gadis. Tunggu. Ia mengenal suara itu. Suara Claire. Namun bagaimana ia bisa mendengar suara gadis itu ketika jarak mereka terpaut sangat jauh?

"_Apa aku sebegitu buruknya?" _suara itu, lagi. Ia berpikir keras.

_Ia memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama Claire, karena bahkan ia bisa membaca pikiran gadis itu._

Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Ia frustrasi.

Claire kesepian, dugaannya benar. Dan gadis itu membutuhkan seorang teman. Gadis itu sedang membutuhkan. Ia kembali berpikir keras. Kini ia harus bertindak berani.

Ia berjalan ke arah gadis itu dengan hati-hati. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang melamun karena ia mengarahkan kursi rodanya tak tentu arah. Pria itu tersenyum. Ia berjalan mendekat dan mendekat. Lalu...

BRAK!

Ia terperangah. Ia sungguh tak percaya. Ia menabrak gadis itu? Menabrak _gadis itu? _Benarkah ini?

"Uh, maaf. Aku tak sengaja. Tadi aku—"

Ia mencoba bangkit berdiri dan menatap gadis itu. Claire mengajaknya bicara? Apa ia sedang bermimpi? Banyak hal aneh yang terjadi padanya beberapa detik yang lalu. Kepalanya pusing. Pertama, ia menabrak seseorang. Kedua, seseorang mengajaknya bicara. Sepertinya ia memang sedang bermimpi, tapi ia tak ingin bangun secepatnya, karena 'mimpi' ini begitu indah.

"Tak apa. Aku yang menabrakmu, jadi seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf," ia berkata seraya memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Senyum khusus untuk gadis itu.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Claire," ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Tanpa perlu perkenalan pun, ia tahu nama gadis itu. Tapi demi kesopanan, ia menjawab sambil menjabat tangan mungil gadis itu, "Gray."

Matanya menatap iris gadis itu. Biru laut yang jernih. Ia tenggelam dalam pesona yang dipancarkan gadis itu. Begitu memikat dan sepertinya...

_Ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama._

Ia tersadar ketika Claire melepaskan jabatannya. "Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa."

Jujur, ia begitu kecewa. Namun ia tak akan membiarkan sesuatu yang berharga seperti ini terlewatkan. "Tunggu. Biarkan aku mengantarmu."

Beruntung gadis itu menoleh, namun memberikan tatapan kurang bersahabat. "Kau bukan orang jahat?"

Ia terperanjat. Gadis ini mengiranya orang tidak benar? Oh, baiklah, ini kuno sekali. Ia tertawa kecil. "Tentu tidak."

"Bukan seorang psikopat?"

Ia memutar bola mata. Psikopat? Yang benar saja. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Bukan seorang—"

"Sudahlah, interogasinya dihentikan saja. Jangan mencurigaiku seperti itu. Aku orang baik-baik," ia berkata cepat. Berinteraksi dengan orang lain bukanlah keahilannya, mengingat dirinya sudah tak pernah melakukannya sekitar...

Ia lupa.

Tawa kecil itu mengembalikannya pada kenyataan. "Ya. Ya. Aku percaya setelah kau mengatakan itu."

Pria itu tersenyum. Debat kecil seperti ini sudah mewarnai dunianya yang kelam selama ini.

* * *

Pria itu tersenyum getir. Ia telah banyak berbuat dosa hari ini.

Berjalan dengan berwibawa menuju kamar tempat Claire dirawat dan tak sengaja mendengar namanya disebut-sebut dalam suatu pembicaraan. Lalu mengatakan pada Claire bahwa ada jadwal operasi sehingga ia tak dapat menyanggupi permintaan gadis itu untuk belajar berjalan. _Walaupun pada kenyataannya,_ _ia menguping pembicaraan Claire dengan temannya dan masuk ruangan ketika dirasa pembicaraan sudah menjurus ke arah yang berbahaya—bagaimana tidak, pembicaraan tersebut sudah melibatkan dirinya—dan jadwal operasi terdekat masih tujuh jam lagi._

Kemudian menghubungi Suster Elli, mengatakan bahwa ada jadwal operasi sebentar lagi dan ia begitu membutuhkan kehadiran sang suster, sehingga suster itu terpaksa meninggalkan Claire sendirian. _Meski operasi itu hanya sebuah bayangan imajiner._

Dan ketika ia melihat senyum indah Claire kembali, ia begitu berdosa. Namun terlebih ia sangat menyesal. Menyesal karena bukan dirinya yang membuat Claire tersenyum. Entah siapa yang dengan hebatnya melakukan itu.

Bukannya ia kejam memperlakukan Claire seperti itu, tetapi ia hanya penasaran. _Seberapa yakin gadis itu menaruh hati padanya?_

Ia sama sekali tidak buta hingga tak dapat melihat dengan jelas kekaguman yang terpancar dari mata gadis itu ketika memandangnya. Tentu saja ia risih, _cause he's not a lover boy. _Namun pada akhirnya ia mengakui bahwa pesona gadis itu luar biasa, bahkan jauh melebihi Suster Elli.

_Apa yang kupikirkan, hah? Elli adalah kekasihku, di samping ia adalah suster yang kuandalkan. Mengapa justru aku memikirkan gadis lain? _Pikirannya begitu kacau. Apa sih yang sebenarnya diinginkan hatinya?

Tiba-tiba suatu pikiran terlintas di otaknya.

Bisakah ia mencintai dua gadis sekaligus? Oh tidak, ralat. Bisakah ia tetap menyandang status 'kekasih Elli' tetapi memberikan sebagian besar perhatiannya pada gadis lain?

Sial. Sekarang ia semakin berdosa. Ia benar-benar egois.

_Dan itu semua karena Claire._

* * *

**To Be Continued ^o^**

* * *

**A/N**

**(8)**_Shukuji:_ selamat**  
**

**(9)**_Dō itashimashite: _sama-sama

**Lalala~~ akhirnya chapter ini jadi juga setelah berbulan-bulan mengendap dalam laptop *?***

**Maafkan saya yang baru meng-update fanfic sekarang karena k2013 kayaknya butuh perhatian lebih dari saya, hehehe ^^**

**Ah, ya. Terima kasih untuk review-nya, ini balasannya:**

**Anonim = terima kasih ^^ saya akan update secepat yang saya bisa, hehehe**

**ainagihara = terima kasih... Waduh, banyak pujian nih, saja jadi nge-fly *ditabok* terima kasih ya, 'maju terus' buat kamu juga ^_^**

**Audrey Belle = terima kasih... Ilana Tan? Wah, saya penggemar beratnya nih hehe. Mm... Agak bingung bhs. jepangnya ya? Enaknya gimana biar lebih mudah? Ada saran, mungkin? ^_^**

**Mohon review-nya, ya! _Arigatō! ^^_**


	4. San

**A/N**

**Haloo! Akhirnya bisa update lagi setelah sekian lama xD oh ya, saya ganti genre ini menjadi Romance &amp; Spiritual karena lebih cocok itu daripada yang lama wkwkwk maafkan saya :')**

**Disclaimer :: Harvest Moon bukan punya saya tapi punya Natsume Inc., saya hanya punya cerita ini ^_^**

**Warning :: AU, all normal POV, OOC, typo, DLDR**

**Happy reading ^o^**

* * *

_**"Sudah kubilang aku ini temanmu, bukan?"**_

_**-Gray-**_

* * *

Claire mendesah. "Oh, Gray. Mengapa kau harus bersusah-susah? Hanya sampai ke kamarku, itu tidaklah sulit. Aku dapat melakukannya sendiri."

Pria yang Claire sebut sebagai Gray itu hanya tersenyum, tanpa menjawab apa-apa.

Gadis itu memutar bola mata. "Aku mohon, biarlah aku melakukannya sendiri. Aku tak ingin menyusahkanmu."

"Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" akhirnya Gray membuka suara.

Claire terdiam. Lama. "Karena..." Hening lagi. Ia tak melanjutkannya.

"Karena...?"

Gadis itu mengangkat bahu. "Ceritanya panjang dan kau—"

"Selalu ada waktu untuk mendengarkan cerita panjangmu," Gray memotong ucapan gadis itu dan mengarahkan kursi roda sang gadis ke sebuah taman. Taman dengan rumput yang hijau dan bunga-bunga kecil yang menghiasinya. Dengan satu pohon cukup besar dan sebuah rak buku sederhana, taman itu cocok untuk tempat bersantai. Sayang sekali taman ini sepi, karena semua orang masih menyukai rumah sakit—menikmati penantian di ruang tunggu, bersenda gurau dengan keluarga yang sedang sakit, ataupun berduka atas keadaan.

"Oh ayolah, aku tak ingin—wow, taman ini indah sekali! Baru sekali ini aku melihatnya dan—"

Gray memotong kalimat Claire. Lagi. "Coba ceritakan, apa yang mengganjal di hatimu."

Gadis itu mengerutkan kening. "Mengganjal? Tapi kau orang asing. Dapatkah aku percaya pada orang asing sepertimu begitu saja?"

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kita berbicara layaknya _teman_," sahut Gray enteng.

Claire mengangkat alis. "_Teman?_"

"Ya. Kau tak mengerti arti kata 'teman'?" Gray mengerutkan kening. Gadis di depannya ini suka sekali mengulangi kata yang orang lain ucapkan. Pria itu tersenyum. Gadis ini spesial, setidaknya tidak sama dengan gadis-gadis yang selama ini ia temui.

Gadis itu menggeleng-geleng dengan kuat. Gray takut bila suatu hari kepala itu putus akibat gelengan yang terlalu kencang. "Bukan. Bukan seperti itu. Mengapa kau menggunakan kata itu?"

Kerutan di kening Gray makin dalam. "Maksudmu?"

Claire mendongak menatap angkasa. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya namun gadis itu mengabaikannya. "Kata itu... Kata yang asing bagi hidupku. Aku benci mengakuinya tapi kaulah satu-satunya orang yang menawarkan _pertemanan _padaku."

Pria di sebelahnya tersentak, namun ia tak membuka suara. Membiarkan gadis itu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Semua orang hanya memandang harta... Orangtua kami—aku dan Kak Jack. Setelah mereka meninggalkan kami selama-lamanya karena sebuah kecelakaan, segalanya dipindahtangankan sementara ke paman kami. Sedangkan kami, kami hanya diberi peninggalan rumah beserta barang-barangnya dan harus menunggu kiriman uang bulanan dari Paman. Dan hasilnya, mereka yang menyebut dirinya 'teman' tak pernah ada lagi. Mereka turut pergi beserta sang harta." Gadis bersurai pirang itu menghela napas panjang, seolah-olah dengan begitu bisa mengurangi bebannya.

Banyak pertanyaan berputar dalam kepala Gray dan pria itu tak sanggup untuk tidak mengutarakannya, "Kak Jack, siapa itu? Mengapa dipindahtangankan sementara? Dan bukankah harta orangtuamu adalah hakmu, maksudku hak kalian?"

Claire mendengus geli. Matanya masih menatap ke atas. "Satu-satu, oke? Kak Jack adalah kakakku satu-satunya. Dipindahtangankan sementara karena pengacara Papa menganggap kami masih kecil. Oh astaga, aku benci alasan itu karena sebenarnya sudah tidak berlaku lagi, mengingat Kak Jack telah menginjak 25 tahun dan aku nyaris 21. Dan masalah harta, jujur aku tak begitu mementingkannya. Asal kebutuhan primer kami terpenuhi, aku tidak masalah."

"Begitu? Bagaimana dengan pendidikanmu? Kau masih kuliah, bukan?"

Tak disangka gadis itu tertawa. "Kadang aku heran mengapa hal itu tidak termasuk dalam kebutuhan utama."

"Benar juga." Tawa keduanya pun meledak.

Setelahnya, Gray bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke suatu sudut di taman. Claire yang memandangnya mengernyit. Dan pria itu kembali dengan membawa sebuah buku motivasi terkenal: _Chicken Soup. _Claire makin mengernyit.

"Baca ini. Sembilan puluh persen kau tidak akan kesepian lagi." Pria itu tersenyum sembari menyerahkan buku tersebut.

Claire membaca judulnya. _Sahabat._ Ia tertegun. Tangannya membalik halaman dan mulai membaca isinya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, air matanya menitik. Lima menit setelahnya, air mata itu telah membuat anak-anak sungai di wajah cantiknya. Ia menginginkan setiap momen bersama sahabatnya. Pasti ia bahagia bila segalanya tampak baik dengan adanya sahabat. Dan ia ingin memiliki seorang sahabat yang mengasihinya apa adanya, seperti yang ada di buku ini.

Tapi, _mana ada?_

Claire menutup bukunya dan kembali melanjutkan tangisnya. Pertahanannya yang selama ini ia bangun bertahun-tahun hancur sudah. Kini hanya tampak Claire yang rapuh, yang butuh sandaran seperti yang lainnya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada yang mengusap punggungnya lembut. Ia menyukai rasanya. Kepalanya menoleh dan mendapati pria asing itu tengah melakukannya. Dan pria itu tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah kubilang aku ini temanmu, bukan?"

Claire tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih," bisiknya lirih. Demi apapun, ia rela meninggalkan segalanya hanya untuk peristiwa seperti ini. _Peristiwa ketika seorang teman menguatkanmu._

Mendadak pria asing—ralat, teman barunya—itu mendekatkan diri padanya, lalu berbisik, "Tak masalah, asal kau tidak mengenalkanku pada siapapun. Anggap aku tidak ada."

Hah? Claire mengerutkan dahi tetapi melihat wajah Gray yang memohon membuatnya tak ingin bertanya lebih lanjut.

Dan sedetik kemudian, sebuah sosok berdiri di hadapannya.

"Shimizu-san**_(10)_**."

* * *

Segalanya tampak berubah. Semua yang ada di hidupnya ia kira tampak baik-baik saja. Berjalan lurus, mulus, dan sesuai rencana. Namun hari ini adalah titik balik semuanya. Setiap detiknya melakukan perlawanan. Perlawanan yang entah mengapa sangat ia nikmati.

Titik balik itu adalah _gadis itu._ Gadis dengan rambut pirang yang lurus panjang, bentuk wajah yang sempurna dengan mata biru yang indah, serta hidung mancung yang mungil dan bibir yang _kissable._

Trent menepuk pelan jidatnya. Apa yang ia pikirkan, huh?

Pesona gadis itu, ia akui sungguh luar biasa. Bahkan hal itu membuat hidupnya kini jungkir balik. Tetapi ia menginginkan permainan ini seperti ia menginginkan gadis itu. Gadis yang bernama Claire.

Ia benar-benar tak tahu sejak kapan keinginan semacam itu muncul di hatinya. Tidak, _ia hanya tak ingin tahu, _karena teori tersebut tidak bisa ditemukan solusinya semudah menentukan persentase keberhasilan sebuah operasi. Yang ia hanya tahu adalah ia harus mengikutinya. _Dan menikmatinya._ Ya, itu pasti.

Kini matanya menangkap sosok gadis itu. Ia berhenti berjalan dan bersandar pada tembok terdekat. Matanya tetap awas.

Gadis yang sedikit membelakanginya itu tertawa. Tawanya renyah, dan seperti bebas. Tapi Trent memicingkan mata. Apa yang membuat gadis itu tertawa? Jangan bilang bahwa seorang Trent telah menaruh rasa pada gadis yang setengah tak waras.

Tawa itu terhenti, tergantikan oleh sikap gadis itu yang cenderung serius. Lagi-lagi ia dibuat bingung. _Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan gadis itu?_

Matanya tetap tertuju pada Claire hingga suatu butiran bening jatuh dari wajahnya. Ia terperanjat. _Gadis itu menangis? Mengapa? _Trent masih bergeming dan ia menyaksikan butiran-butiran yang jatuh semakin banyak.

Baiklah, ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Claire. Tak peduli bila gadis beriris biru laut itu menuduhnya berbohong karena ia tidak sedang berkutat dengan operasi.

"Shimizu-san."

Gadis itu langsung mendongak, menatapnya kaget. Buru-buru punggung tangannya mengusap wajah, namun Trent masih dapat melihat jejak-jejak air matanya. Hatinya sakit. "Oh. Trent _sensei**(11)**_."

Ia meringis. Bahkan dalam keadaan berantakan dan suara yang nyaris mencicit itu tidak melunturkan pesonanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di—oh." Akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang _mungkin _menjadi penyebab Claire tertawa dan menangis. _Chicken Soup _itu ternyata ada di pangkuannya.

"Maaf, _sensei. _Seharusnya aku sudah di kamar sekarang. Aku duluan," ucap Claire dan gadis itu mencoba mendorong kursi rodanya sendiri untuk mengembalikan buku pada rak dan meninggalkan taman. Namun ia sempat menoleh ke samping kanannya. Cukup lama.

Trent menyusul gadis itu dan membantu mendorongkan kursi rodanya. "Akan kuantar."

Claire tersenyum. Dalam hatinya ia bersorak. Trent tahu pasti itu.

Sesampainya di depan kamar inap Claire, Trent berhenti. Ia menatap gadis itu. _Mencoba _datar.

"_Arigat__ō_," ucap gadis itu tulus. Trent tersenyum _sangat _tipis seraya mengusap puncak kepala gadis itu. Ia tahu gadis itu terkejut setengah mati.

"Belajarlah berjalan dengan tekun. Dan jagalah dirimu baik-baik," ia berkata dan setelah itu kakinya meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

_Jagalah dirimu baik-baik. _Kalimat itu terasa nyaman untuk diucapkan. Terutama pada gadis itu. Ia menyunggingkan seulas senyum. _Ia akan sering-sering melakukannya._

Namun ketika ia sampai di ruangannya dan melihat Elli, hatinya begitu merasa bersalah.

* * *

Ia mengembuskan napas dengan keras sepeninggal Claire dan dokter itu. Jelas-jelas ia sudah kalah duluan. Ia kalah _start._

Matanya menyaksikan percakapan singkat antara gadis itu dan sang dokter. Dilihat dari _name tag _yang tersemat di jasnya, nama dokter itu adalah Trent. Mm... Nama yang tidak asing. Namun ia tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Ia mempermasalahkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Suasana yang cukup canggung. Percakapan yang sederhana. Kata-kata yang tampak ala kadarnya. Perasaan yang tidak main-main.

Ia tidak buta bahwa Claire telah memandang dokter itu dengan pandangan penuh rasa. Ia pun tidak tuli bahwa Claire menggunakan nada gugup bercampur malu-malu ketika berbicara.

Dan ia yakin perasaan Claire tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan kala ia mendengar nada tulus dari sang dokter.

Segalanya tampak rumit ketika menyadari bahwa ia harus bersaing dengan dokter itu. _Tapi ia tahu diri, ia pasti kalah telak._

Karena Trent adalah segala hal yang nyata, dan bahwa dirinya adalah segala hal yang tidak pasti.

* * *

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk saja," sahut Claire cukup keras agar orang yang mengetuk pintu itu dapat mendengar suaranya.

Pintu kamarnya—di rumah sakit—terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang sangat mirip dengannya. Claire tersenyum lebar. "Kak Jack!"

Yang dipanggil 'Kak Jack' itu tertawa singkat. "Merindukanku, eh?"

Claire ikut tertawa. Singkat juga. "Ada berita apa?"

"Tidak ada. Justri aku ingin bertanya padamu karena kau tampak sangat bahagia. Ada berita apa?" Pertanyaan itu bagai bumerang bagi Claire. Gadis itu gelagapan. Tetapi wajahnya ceria.

"Aku memang sedang bahagia." Oh, rupanya Claire sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya agar memancing keingintahuan Jack.

Jack pura-pura terbatuk. Menggoda adik kesayangannya. "Ada apa, ya?"

"Aku punya teman."

Alis Jack terangkat. Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Benarkah? Siapa namanya?"

"Gray." Claire terdiam. Ia tidak tahu marga pria itu. "Hanya itu. Aku lupa menanyakan marganya. Ia baik, menguatkanku ketika aku bersedih mengingat masa lalu."

"Akhirnya adikku ini punya teman yang benar-benar teman. Kapan-kapan kenalkan aku padanya, aku akan berterima kasih."

Namun Claire menggeleng. Wajahnya sedikit murung. "Ia menyuruhku untuk tidak mengenalkannya pada siapapun. Dan masih ada lagi." Ia kembali menggantungkan kalimat.

"Apa itu?"

Pipi gadis itu merona ketika mengatakan, "Aku sedang jatuh cinta."

"Oh ya? Dengan Gray?"

"Bukan." Claire menyuruh kakakknya mendekat dan ia berbisik, "Tapi dengan Trent _sensei._"

Mata Jack terbelalak. "Kau jatuh cinta pada dokter itu? Bahkan kau mengetahui nama panggilannya."

Claire berdecak. "Ia sendiri yang mengatakannya, kau tahu itu. Memangnya apa marganya?"

"Aku memanggilnya Yamato _sensei. _Mungkin itu."

Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk. "Yamato. Marga yang bagus." Ia tersenyum. Pandangannya menerawang.

_Jika ini cinta, ia tidak akan main-main kali ini._

* * *

**To Be Continued ^o^**

* * *

**A/N**

**(10)**-san: panggilan untuk orang yang belum terlalu akrab, baik untuk laki-laki ataupun perempuan

**(11)**_Sensei_: master, guru, dokter. Dalam cerita berarti 'dokter'

**Ya ampun udah berapa lama saya meninggalkan ? Maaf saya baru update sekarang karena pekerjaan di dunia nyata butuh perhatian yang banyak lol**

**Terima kasih untuk review-nya, ini balasannya:**

**godsgirl3897 : iya :') tapi saya bakal nulis clairextrent juga dikit" disini, sekalian belajar wkwkwk terima kasih :)**

**ainagihara : hehehe makasih :D**

**Mohon review-nya ya! _Arigat__ō__! _^^**

* * *

**_March 22nd, 2015_**


	5. Yon

**A/N**

**Konnichiwa~! Akhirnya bisa update setelah hiatus berapa lama ya? Maafkan saya T.T**

**Disclaimer :: Harvest Moon bukan punya saya tapi punya Natsume Inc., saya hanya punya cerita ini ^^**

**Warning :: AU, all normal POV, OOC, typo, DLDR, etc**

**Happy reading ^o^**

* * *

SUASANA rumah sakit sedang sangat ramai.

Belajar berjalan sendirian di tengah keramaian tidak semudah yang ada di pikiran sang gadis. Berkali-kali ia harus bersandar pada tembok agar manusia-manusia yang berjalan tergesa-gesa tak menabraknya. Mengatur napasnya sejenak, kemudian ia memandang sekeliling.

Matanya berserobok dengan tatapan Trent.

Entah mengapa jantungnya bekerja dua kali lebih keras. Sembari memalingkan muka ia mengatur kerja tubuhnya sendiri yang kini sedang tidak normal. Namun ekor matanya menangkap bayangan Trent yang menuju ke arahnya.

Tunggu.

Ke arahnya?! _Hont_ō**_(12)_**?!

Claire celingukan. Ia mencari keberadaan suster Elli atau siapapun yang kemungkinan dicari oleh Trent. Tetapi nihil. Wajahnya memanas. _Apakah Trent _sensei _mencari diriku?_

"_Konnichiwa**(13)**_, Claire," suaranya dalam dan begitu menyejukkan. Trent memandang Claire intens.

Claire berdeham, mengusir rasa gugupnya. "_Konnichiwa mou**(14)**_, Trent _sensei." _

Sang dokter ikut berdeham. "Makan siang dengan saya?"

Rasanya Claire ingin tak sadarkan diri sekarang juga. Beruntung tembok masih setia menjadi sandarannya. "_N-nani?"_

Dokter di hadapannya itu tersenyum sekilas. "Kau tidak mengalami gangguan pendengaran ataupun otak. Jadi kau cukup dengar dan mengerti apa yang saya katakan."

Claire memutar bola mata. _Lagi-lagi sains. _"Bagaimana bila aku tidak mau?" tawarnya nekat. Sedetik kemudian ia menyesal. _Bagaimana jika Trent _sensei _tega menarik kalimatnya kembali. Claire baka**(15)**._

"Bila begitu saya tidak akan menemanimu belajar berjalan selama seminggu," jawab Trent enteng dan perlahan meninggalkan Claire.

"Trent _sensei _tega sekali," rengek gadis itu. Trent tersenyum senang.

* * *

"GRAY! Aku sangat senang hari ini. Kau tahu mengapa? Trent mengajakku makan siang berdua. Kutegaskan, ber-du-a. Aku— Gray, lihat lawan bicaramu ini!" seru Claire.

Gray menoleh malas-malasan. "Sejak tadi aku sudah mendengar teriakanmu yang menggelegar itu."

Claire menggeram. "Gray! Sungguh, kau menyebalkan sekali. Aku tidak mau berteman denganmu!" Ia bersedekap dan menggembungkan pipinya, persis seperti anak kecil yang menginginkan lolipop namun tidak tercapai.

Suara tawa renyah terdengar. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati suara itu berasal dari Gray. "Oh ayolah, Claire. Wajahmu tadi seharusnya kuabadikan," Gray kembali tertawa.

Claire semakin memanyunkan bibirnya. "Uh, Gray menyebalkan!"

"Serius, aku senang sekali hari ini, Gray. Kau harus tahu itu," gadis itu mengulangi pernyataannya.

Sang pria hanya mengangguk-angguk. Diam tak menjawab.

Claire sebal. Ia menggoyang-goyang bahu Gray. "Beri respon, Gray, _onegai**(16)**_..."

"Kau ingin respon yang seperti apa? Turut berteriak histeris bersamamu? Ayolah, yang benar saja," cibir Gray. Mata pria itu kembali ke arah buku di pangkuannya.

Claire mendesah. "Yah, terserahmu saja. Sepertinya kau memang tidak menyukai aku dan Trent _sensei _dekat." Gadis itu menundukkan kepala.

Gray melotot. _Segampang itukah tingkah lakunya tertebak? _"Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Ya. Ya. Aku senang kau dan Trent dekat."

"Lalu?"

Gray mengalihkan pandang dari buku menuju gadis di sampingnya. "Tidak ada 'lalu'. Itu saja."

"Itu saja? Tapi mengapa kau biasa saja saat aku berkata Trent _sensei _mengajakku makan siang bersama?" desak Claire.

"Aku tidak merespon bukan berarti aku tidak suka."

"Begitu?"

Gray mengangguk. Pria itu kembali berkutat pada bacaannya, namun diam-diam ia mencuri pandang ke arah Claire.

_Pria itu jelas-jelas kalah _start. _Bukan. Salah _start. _Seharusnya ia seperti dokter itu saja—langsung mengajak 'kencan'—bukannya menjadikan Claire temannya._

Bodohnya ia. Coba, apa yang bisa ia berikan pada gadis itu sebagai tanda pertemanan?

_Tidak ada._

Dan coba, apa yang bisa ia berikan semisal gadis itu menjadi... _Kekasihnya_?

_Tidak ada._

Untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya, ia mengutuk keadaan.

* * *

"_Sensei, _keadaan pasien Shimizu semakin mendekati normal. Itu laporan dari saya."

Trent menoleh. Gadis bersurai cokelat pendek dengan wajah yang menyenangkan untuk dipandang serta bentuk tubuhnya yang pas di pelukannya—tolong jangan mengatakan pada siapapun bahwa Trent pernah memeluk Elli—tengah membaca laporan pasien bernama Shimizu Claire.

"Baguslah. Berapa persentase ia dapat berjalan lagi?"

Elli memeriksa laporannya. "Naik dua puluh persen sejak operasinya, menjadi delapan puluh persen."

Sang dokter tersenyum tipis. "Hari ini biar aku saja yang mengajarinya berjalan, aku belum ada pekerjaan yang begitu mendesak."

"_Sensei _tidak keberatan?" tanya Elli, suster andalannya itu.

Tanpa berpikir Trent menjawab, "Tidak sama sekali." Hening. Pria itu menyadari ucapannya. "Ah, maksudku, ia pasienku, tidak pantas aku membiarkannya."

Elli mengangguk mengerti. "Baik, _Sensei. _Ini laporannya Claire."

"Taruh saja di mejaku. Tunggu, Elli-_chan**(17)**," _pinta ia julurkan untuk meraih pergelangan tangan sang suster.

"Ya_, Sensei?_"

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di dahi Elli. Keduanya bersemu.

"Bagaimana jika suatu saat kau ataupun aku menyukai orang lain?" tanya Trent perlahan.

Elli terlonjak. "_S-sensei _tidak—" ketika gadis itu melihat pria yang dicintainya menggeleng-geleng keras, ia mengembuskan napas lega. "Karena itu tidak akan terjadi, maka jangan ada dugaan tak penting seperti itu."

Trent tersenyum paksa. "Begitu? Tapi kita tidak bisa memperkirakan masa depan, Elli."

"_Sensei_ benar. Maka dari itu jangan membicarakan hal mustahil. _Onegai, Sensei._"

"Mustahil katamu? Hal seperti itu mudah terjadi, kau tahu," bisik sang dokter lirih.

Elli mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Memangnya _Sensei _khawatir aku akan melakukan itu? Baiklah akan kujawab.

"Dengar, aku tak akan dan tak bisa mencintai orang lain seperti aku mencintai _Sensei. _Namun jika hal yang tidak mungkin itu terjadi, benar-benar terjadi dalam hidupku, maka aku memilih pria yang kedua. _Naze? _Karena jika aku mencintai yang pertama aku tak akan punya cinta untuk pria kedua ataupun seterusnya," jelas Elli panjang-lebar.

Trent terdiam.

"_Sensei, _aku pergi dulu. Tolong jangan bicarakan hal seperti ini lagi." Kemudian suster itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Trent tetap terdiam.

Elli benar.

_Jika aku mencintai yang pertama, aku tidak akan berpaling pada yang kedua._

* * *

Siang yang indah. Angin berembus menyejukkan. Daun-daun pohon sakura mulai berguguran, memperindah musim semi ini.

Namun bagi Claire, siang ini berkali-kali lipat lebih menyenangkan.

_Naze?_

Trent _sensei _menemaninya belajar berjalan. Ini suatu kejutan luar biasa di mana biasanya dokter itu menyuruh susternya untuk melakukan hal seperti ini.

Rasanya seperti surga kedua ketika dirinya terjatuh karena kakinya tak lagi kuat dan tangan kokoh dokter itu menggendongnya ala _bridal style. _Seperti sekarang.

"_Sensei!_ Tolong turunkan aku," lagi-lagi Claire merengek.

"Diamlah." Setelah itu Trent mendudukkan Claire kembali ke kursi rodanya. "Cukup sampai sini. Kau memperlihatkan kemajuan yang bagus, Claire. Delapan puluh lima persen kau dapat berjalan lagi."

Mata Claire berbinar. "_Hont_ō_? Arigat_ō_ Sensei!" _Senyum gadis itu merekah.

Trent tertegun. Pemandangan indah sedang ada di hadapannya. Jantungnya bekerja dengan kecepatan lebih. Ia merutuk dalam hati. "Berterima kasihlah pada dirimu sendiri. Semangatmu yang membuat keadaanmu semakin mendekati normal." Ia tersenyum.

Kini Claire yang tertegun. Senyum dokter itu indah sekali. Darahnya berdesir.

Selama beberapa saat ruangan khusus belajar berjalan itu sunyi. Masing-masing insan yang berada di dalamnya tampak memiliki pikiran masing-masing. Kesunyian tempat itu dipecahkan oleh dehaman Claire.

"Tidak enak juga diam seperti ini," gadis itu tertawa canggung. "_Sensei _pasti sudah memiliki kekasih, 'kan?" Gadis itu mendelik, tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang ia lontarkan seenak jidatnya itu. "Ah, _gomennasai**(18)**, _tak seharusnya aku bertanya seperti itu."

Trent mengibaskan tangan. "Tak masalah bagiku. Ya, aku sudah dimiliki seseorang."

Wajah Claire menampilkan kekecewaan yang tidak ia tutup-tutupi. "Begitu? Aku tidak kaget."

"_Naze_?"

"Semua wanita di dunia tidak ada yang dapat menolak pesona Trent _sensei,_" jawab Claire terus terang.

Trent tertawa kecil. "Kau berlebihan."

Tetapi Claire belum selesai berbicara. Ia melanjutkannya dengan bisikan yang sangat pelan, "_Termasuk aku._"

"_Nani_?" tanya Trent. Entah untuk memastikan atau memang ia tak dengar.

"_Nandemo nai**(19)**."_

Sepasang mata telah melihat adegan demi adegan kedua insan tersebut. Memang telinganya tak dapat mendengar apapun percakapan di dalam sana, namun matanya yang jeli dalam membaca gerakan bibir tak pernah salah.

* * *

Pria itu berjalan gontai di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Menatap tak tentu arah, persis seperti hidupnya. Lelah dengan keadaan. Lelah mengutuk takdir. Lelah dengan segalanya. Kadang ia berpikir, apa kesalahannya di kehidupan sebelumnya hingga ia terdampar di tempat yang tidak menggembirakan ini dengan keadaan yang...

Sungguh, jika ia dapat mengulangi kehidupannya ini, akan ia lakukan dengan perlahan tanpa kesalahan.

Ia tertawa dalam hati. _Sudah terlalu banyak 'jika' yang ia lontarkan, namun tak satupun yang terkabulkan._

Ah iya, ia ingat. Ada yang terkabulkan, rupanya. Hampir saja ia lupakan.

_Gadis itu, tentu saja._

Namun apa yang ia tuai kini? Gadis itu menyukai sang dokter tampan! Astaga, ia tak habis pikir. Jelas-jelas dokter itu telah memiliki kekasih, tapi masih saja mendekati yang lain. Oke, ia terima bila ia mendekati pasien-pasiennya yang lain. Tapi dari sekian manusia, mengapa ia memilih gadis itu? Terlebih _gadis itu_?

Pria itu menghela napas frustrasi. Harapan apa yang ia lontarkan, huh? Percuma saja bila akhirnya gadis itu tak menjadi miliknya.

Hah? Miliknya? Mimpi saja, Gray.

* * *

Ia tidak tuli. Bisikan pelan gadis itu sangat terdengar olehnya.

Apa yang ia lakukan selama ini salah? Memberi harapan pada gadis itu, apa itu salah?

_Jika aku mencintai yang pertama, aku tidak akan berpaling pada yang kedua._

Dokter itu mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya. Kalimat itu terus menggodanya.

* * *

**To Be Continued ^o^**

* * *

**A/N**

**(12)**_Hontō?_: benarkah?

**(13)**_Konnichiwa_: selamat siang

**(14)**_Konnichiwa mou_: selamat siang juga

**(15)**_Baka_: bodoh

**(16)**_Onegai_: kumohon

**(17)**_-chan_: panggilan untuk wanita yang sudah akrab, baik untuk laki-laki ataupun perempuan

**(18)**_Gomennasai_: aku minta maaf (formal)

**(19)**_Nandemo nai_: tidak ada apa-apa

**Maafkan saya, part ini udah pendek, gak jelas pula T.T jujur saya udah gak dapet feel cerita ini, jadi yah... gitu deh /pundung di pojok kamar/ ini balasan reviewnya ya:**

**anonim: makasih ^^ ini udah lanjut~**

**Sierra Vuc: yey makasih~ gray apaan ya? entahlah xD /dihajar massa/ makasih lagi udah nunggu lanjutannya yg keluar berbulan" kemudian :')**

**Tupdota: ini udah lanjut ya ^_^**

**AA: wih makasih ya~ hahaha cinta segi gak beraturan mungkin /digebuk AA/ ini lanjut ya ^^**

**AikaLearns: ini ya lanjutannya... sipp makasih :D**

**Mai Rinkuchika: ini lanjut ya yey~ hiks tugas" memaksa saya untuk hiatus.. gomennasai TwT**

**mzhikari: tugas" yg nyuruh saya hiatus T.T ah gomen" lagi gak fokus jadi typo bertebaran, kalo ada waktu saya perbaiki deh wkwk gray? dia makhluk yang menghantui saya tiap hari minta ceritanya lanjut /apasih/ oke makasih reviewnya ^_^**

**Guest: waa makasih ^^ ini udah lanjut ya~**

**ainagihara: tidaakk gray /hiks/ wah makasih ya, aku pake lho quotenya, gapapa kan ehehe yey ini udah lanjut ya ai-chan ^^ gomen kelamaan T-T**

**Mohon review-nya ya! _Arigatou _(~^^)~**

* * *

_**December 19th, 2015**_


End file.
